gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur Goodman
is a fictional character in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. In Season 2, Arthur is the second-in-command of the ESF's Autonomous Peace-Keeping Force (A-Laws). Personality & Character Arthur is a portly man with a head of curly blond hair who holds a high position within the A-Laws. Proud and boisterous, Goodman is dedicated to the cause of forming a united world. However, he has shown that he is willing to go to any lengths necessary in order to assure this. Many of his lesser traits are shown during the Break Pillar incident, when he allows Memento Mori to be fired on civilians evacuating the Africa Tower and showing glee about the destruction of "anti-government forces". Skills & Abilities History Season 1 Arthur Goodman is briefly seen in the ESF forces lineup in the Season 1 finale epilogue but wasn't properly introduced. Season 2 Goodman was later transferred into the new Autonomous Peacekeeping Force, charged with unifying the world. However, they abuse that power by massacring thousands of innocent lives in the name of unification, all kept secret from the general public. An anti-government force named Katharon began to openly opposed them but that were no match for the A-Laws, for they used outdated mobile suits that couldn't compare to the GN Drive Tau equipped ones. Battle at Proud Goodman's ship was ready to foil a Katharon rescue attempt at colony Proud and also using it as an excuse to test the new automatons to kill everyone on the colony. Though they took out the Katharon carrier, something began to take out all their automatons. The source turned out to be a Gundam, Gundam Exia. However, Exia was badly damaged from four years ago and poorly maintained and would have been defeated by Lieutenant Barack Zinin's squadron if Seravee hadn't arrived. As his ship retreated, Arthur pondered the reappearance of Celestial Being and stated that "more equipment" is required to take them down. 00 awakens Goodman lead a taskforce against Celestial Being's mothership, thanks to leaked coordinates. However, his force is defeated by Seravee and a new Gundam called 00, which utilized a Twin Drive System that enabled it to outclass the A-LAWS in every encounter. Memento Mori The construction of an orbital weapon called Memento Mori was complete, able to destroy a city from orbit, so the A-LAWS can swiftly take down any country that did not submit to the Federation. Goodman and Arba Lindt were present for the test, which obliterated the Suille Kingdom. Goodman then left Lindt in charge of the operation. Break Pillar After Memento Mori's destruction at the hands of Celestial Being, a number of dissidents in the regular army started a coup d'état by capturing the AEU's elevator, in response to the Federation government granting the A-LAWS direct control over the army. Fearing that anti-government activities will increase, Commander Homer Katagiri assigns Goodman the task of disposing of the insurgents. Goodman prepares to do his job with a second Memento Mori, which he intends to use to wipe out all their enemies on one fell swoop. However, they faced a complication during charging, as 00 Raiser soared from the surface and fired a massive beam saber that severely damaged Memento Mori but not before it fired a single shot, damaging the elevator. This caused an auto purge that dislodged the linear trains containing civilians who had witnessed the A-LAWS atrocities and threatened the nearby cities from west of the tower. Only through the efforts of Celestial Being, Katharon, the insurgents, the regular loyalists and Kati Mannequin's squadron did they save innocents lives. The destruction of the tower was blamed on the anti-government force and the government had the regular army fully controlled by the A-LAWS. Homer and Goodman were present at the Federation president's speech. An agent then reported that Celestial Being had reappeared, after a four month run, having destroyed the repaired Memento Mori. Return to space Goodman returned to space to command a fleet to attack Celestial Being, as the new "licensed" agents were able to pinpoint the mothership's exact location. Only this time, the Gundams capture Captain Revive Revival during the battle. However, Captain Healing Care suggests that he'd leave the rest to the license holders. Battle at L2 Goodman later commanded the massive A-Laws fleet against Celestial Being, planning on defeating them with overwhelming force. He was convinced that this will crush the moral of the anti-government forces and pave the way to peace. It was a matter of tricking the Gundams into destroying three cruisers that seemed to be going kamikaze, releasing a large anti-field that rendered particle beams useless. Taking note that Celestial Being reacted faster than he expected, Goodman ordered his forces into the field, armed with missiles and physical weapons. Suddenly, Katharon make an intervention, along with the remnants of the coup d'état faction. Kati, who had left the A-LAWS and taken command of the latter, declares that the A-LAWS are misgoverning the world and will answer to the public. Furious that they have traitors even on their own side, Goodman orders his men to kill Kati and her troops. However, they were overwhelmed by Kati's forces and their numbers dwindled. His ship couldn't get a good shot at Kati's for it was hiding behind a downed cruiser. Goodman states that he has no use for troops who cannot move and almost orders them to be taken down when Setsuna/00 Raiser fires at his ship, killing him. Notes & Trivia *Tieria Erde's voice actor, Hiroshi Kamiya, noted in an interview that Goodman caught his attention as a man who looks like a town baker.Animedia Magazine April 2009 Issue pg. 43. In a comical trailer for Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer-, Arthur was portrayed as a baker along with the deceased A-Laws commanders. * Arthur shares his last name with Miles Goodman. * Ironically, his last name never fits his motives. Gallery Arthur_Goodman.JPG Aurther Goodman & Homer Katagiri.jpg|Arthur and Homer Katagiri Aurther Goodman.jpg References External links *Arthur Goodman on Wikipedia